Valkyrie (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Valkyrie= |-|Valkyrie PADZ= |-|Great Valkyrie= |-|Princess Valkyrie= |-|Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie= |-|Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose= Summary Valkyrie is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons. A warrior goddess of excellent sword-fighting skill, these monsters battle with enough grace and poise to leave opponents gawking. They evolve into Great Valkyrie, and even more powerful and skilled goddess of victory, Their kind have been called on as soldiers in wars since ancient times, wielding a sword to slay evil and a shield to defend justice. Great Valkyrie evolves again into the even more powerful Princess Valkyrie before Ultimate Evolving into the Light and Wood Element Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie. Uniquely, they Ultimate Evolve again into the even more powerful Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose Interestingly, in Puzzle and Dragons Z the base form of Valkyrie appears drastically weakener than normal and acts as an honorary member of the Healer Girls, replacing the Cupid line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Valkyrie | Valkyrie | Great Valkyrie | Princess Valkyrie | Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie | Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Healer/God/Attacker (Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose) Light Element, Light/Wood Element (Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie and Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Healing | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Flight, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification, Absorption, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement | All previous abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification, limited Negation of Healing and Regeneration, Body Control (Can change element at will), Durability Negation, Smoke Manipulation, Perception Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Flight, Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | Same as Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Sword(s) and Shield Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation, and Death Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation as Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie and Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Valkyrie and its Evolutions can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electric energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Attack Stance — Light:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs for stronger attacks Valkyrie (PADZ): *'Sixth Sense:' Passively increases the Attack Potency of itself and all allies by 2x if 6 or more chains of Orbs are used at once Valkyrie (PAD): *'Pride of the Valkyrie:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Healer Type allies by 2x *'Holy Blade:' A rapid attack that strikes twice, doing 1.5x damage Great Valkyrie: *'Valkyrie's Soul:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Healer Type allies by 2x *'White Valkyrie Shield:' Preemptive ability, gives immunity to status effects like paralysis, poisons, stat reductions, ect *'Valkyrie Dance:' Preemptive ability, switches the position of two opponents *'Double Slash:' A rapid attack that hits twice, doing 2x damage *'Sword of Fate:' An attack that does 1.5x damage and also forces opponent to use a randomly chosen orb next time they interact with orbs *'Gleipnir:' Immobilizes up to two opponents and disables passive abilities *'Fylgja's Protection:' Absorbs all damage from attacks that have less than 7 combos *'Resurrection:' Great Valkyrie completely heals herself *'Valkyrie Blade:' A rapid attack that hits either 4 to 5 times, doing 3.6x to 4.5x damage Princess Valkyrie: *'Valkyrie's Soul:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Healer Type allies by 2x *'Enhanced HP:' Boosts HP slightly *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Enhanced Heal Orbs:' 20% chance for Heal Orbs nearby to be enhanced, healing for 5% more when used *'Valkyrie Resolve:' Passive ability, while HP is above 50% the user will survive a fatal blow with 1HP *'White Valkyrie Shield:' Preemptive ability, gives immunity to status effects like paralysis, poisons, stat reductions, ect *'Fylgja Fur:' Preemptive ability, immune to any single attacks that do more than 10,000,000 damage *'Discerning Lifechains:' Preemptive ability, reduces the effectiveness of all foes' healing and regeneration abilities by 50% *'Sweeping Spirit Garments:' Changes own element between Fire, Water, Wood, Light, and Dark *'Saintly Valkyrie Blade:' A rapid attack that hits either 4 or 5 times, doing 40x or 50x damage *'Bash:' Reduces all foes' HP by 50%, ignoring durability *'Double Slash:' A rapid attack that hits 2 times, doing 0.5x damage *'Test of Skill:' Absorbs all damage from attacks that have less than 6 combos for a limited time *'Test of Perception:' Creates smoke clouds to obscure all foes' vision for a limited time *'Test of Speed:' Reduces the action time of all foes for a limited time *'Test of Endurance:' Buffs Attack Potency by 1.5x *'Resurrection:' Princess Valkyrie completely heals herself *'Philanthropy:' Randomly creates three Heart Orbs *'Decision:' Locks all nearby orbs, preventing them from being changed into other types of orbs *'Mighty Bash:' Reduces all foes' HP by 55%, ignoring durability *'Triple Slash:' A rapid attack that hits 3 times, doing 0.75x damage Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie: *'Wood Orbs:' Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy *'Ride of the Valkyries:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Healer Type allies by 3x *'Enhanced HP:' Boosts HP slightly *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Enhanced Heal Orbs:' 20% chance for Heal Orbs nearby to be enhanced, healing for 5% more when used Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose: *'Wood Orbs:' Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy *'Innocent Bravery:' Passively boosts the Attack Potency of all Healer and God Type allies by 3x *'Enhanced HP:' Boosts HP slightly *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Enhanced Heal Orbs:' 20% chance for Heal Orbs nearby to be enhanced, healing for 5% more when used *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Key: PADZ Valkyrie | PAD Valkyrie | Great Valkyrie | Princess Valkyrie | Warrior Rose, Graceful Valkyrie | Divine Law Goddess, Valkyrie Rose Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Perception Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5